


So close, so far away

by Spriingflower



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Established Relationship, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Teasing, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, and they were quarantined, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spriingflower/pseuds/Spriingflower
Summary: Chan has suggested a video call so they can at least see each other in some way and catch up. Minho has other ideas on how to spend the time...
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 19
Kudos: 113





	So close, so far away

**Author's Note:**

> this one goes out to all the lonely bitches who can't see their s/o right now... it's me, I'm bitches  
> (also this has references to quarantine and all of that but no specific mentions of the pandemic)

"Can you see me alright?", Minho asks. He's holding his phone at an awkward angle above his head that's sure to hurt his wrist in the long run but at least for the moment more or less displays most of his upper body as he is lying down on his back.

"Yep, I see you just fine. And it seems the sound is working as well?" Chan formulates the second sentence as sort of a question even though it should probably rather be a statement. But well, considering that it took them almost five minutes just to get a simple video call set up it's probably better to double-check everything before they get too excited. The first time Minho somehow wasn't even able to pick up the call, then something didn't work on Chan's end when they tried again. But now they have figured it out like the tech-savvy adults they are absolutely not.

"Yeah, I can hear you this time", Minho affirms. Sure, the audio is a little bit bad, which may be his fault rather than Chan's. Minho should really consider getting his old phone replaced with a newer model. Maybe not the absolute newest, but something better. Not that he'll be able to do so any time soon. Right now it looks like there is not a lot that he can still do at the moment. He can't even go visit his boyfriend anymore. Even though they are not that far apart. Minho managed to make it back home before shit hit the fan, to put it bluntly. He's staying with his parents for an indefinite amount of time. Chan, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. With his family living in Australia he wasn't able to organize a trip there quite as easily. At least the university was kind enough to not kick out international students that have nowhere else to stay. As long as they keep their distance. Stay in their rooms and stuff like that. No parties, no hanging out in other people's rooms. Violation of those rules could get you kicked out so it's unlikely that anyone will actually attempt messing with this. Still, that means that Chan is currently pretty much locked up in his university dorm room in Seoul while Minho is in Gimpo with his parents.

Well, at least they can see each other like this. Sure, the video might be a little blurry at times and Chan absolutely sucks at finding a decent angle to hold his phone at. And he's moving around all the time, shaking up the image even more. But at least Minho can hear him, see him. That's better than nothing. Better than weeks of radio silence and having to keep their distance from each other. Because truth be told Minho has always been a rather clingy person and it's even worse with Chan. Maybe because they haven't been dating for that long – almost three months now – and they only really get to see each other on the weekends. If things work out well that is. Sometimes they can't even make that one proper date a week happen. So maybe that's why Minho feels the overwhelming desire to just fling himself into Chan's arms every time they see each other. Maybe that's why he won't let go of his boyfriend's hand when they're together unless he absolutely has to. And maybe that's why he's so goddamn needy. Then again, part of that might also be Chan's fault. With how he looks at Minho like he's the most beautiful person he has ever seen, with the way he holds him, kisses him, makes love to him. Yeah, it's definitely just as much Chan's fault that Minho is so needy for his affection.

But right now he'll have to go without. At least without the physical stuff. An indefinite amount of time kind of sounds like way too long right now. But they can still see each other. Sort of. And they can talk. And maybe that will be just enough to tie Minho over until he can finally see his boyfriend in person again.

"So, what have you been up to? It's only been like what? Not even a whole week, right? And I'm already bored out of my mind. I mean I have my family here and I play with my cats a lot but I swear if my parents ask me to play Scrabble or Yahtzee with them just one more time I'm going to lose my mind. But I guess at least I have some company. So I can't even imagine what it's like for you all alone in your room."

By now Chan has apparently found a way to keep his phone somewhat steady. Judging by the frame and the fact that Minho can see both of his hands he has probably propped it up against a book or something else lying around on his desk while he is sitting in his old spinning chair. Minho turns around to lie on his stomach instead and, following Chan's example, leans his phone against his pillow. A little more comfortable but he also feels like the perspective is giving him a bit of a double chin.

"I'm holding up okay", Chan chuckles. "I'm just trying to keep myself occupied with other stuff. You know, catching up on essays and required reading and all of that stuff. Also, I've been skype calling my family a lot, checking if everything is alright over there and all of that. But I guess mostly I'm just hanging around here in my underwear playing online games. I'm not even wearing pants right now." As if to prove his point Chan reaches for his phone to tilt it forewards a little until his legs are visible. He's wearing one of his ridiculous briefs with the stupid patterns and Minho snorts out a small laugh. Chan pans the camera up again, grinning right into it.

"Should have known you'd go feral if left alone for too long", Minho comments. Chan just shrugs.

"It's more comfortable like this."

Minho rolls his eyes. "Well I am decent", he huffs, causing Chan to erupt with laughter.

"Morally or are you just wearing pants?"

"Just the pants part", Minho answers with a wink. Okay sure, he only put on the pants because he was a little cold. And also they're just some old sweatpants he left with his parents when he left home for university. He hasn't worn them since high school because they are kinda bunchy and really loose-fitting but at least they are comfortable. To mock his boyfriend a little Minho turns back around and holds his phone above himself in a way that almost his whole body is visible. "But at least I'm putting in an effort, see? I got dressed this morning. I even took a shower earlier."

Chan puts up his hands. "Okay, okay, I get it. You're a lot better put together than I am." He pauses for a moment to just sort of stare into the camera. Or rather he's probably staring at the picture of Minho on his phone screen. There is a soft smile lingering on his lips. That typical expression he has when he is looking at Minho. As if he is looking at the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. The way people look up at the night sky when it's clear and full of stars. When the moon is full and round and glowing majestically. Chan is looking at Minho the way other people gaze at the moon in wonder and awe of her beauty. It's weird, actually, Minho used to be bothered by people just staring at him so blatantly. But when Chan does it actually makes him feel so much more beautiful. Not that Minho has ever had any issue with acknowledging his own beauty. But there is something different about knowing you're good-looking and actually seeing it reflected in the way others look at you. And not to brag, but Minho has seen it a lot. He's seen it in people blatantly checking him out, in girls giggling behind his back when he was still in school. He's seen it in the lust-filled eyes of people at parties. But the way Chan does it is different. Because Chan loves Minho. He's not just looking at something beautiful, he's looking at someone he loves. And the thought is a little bit overwhelming because honestly, Minho has not been loved like this before. Silly high school crushes and short-lived relationships don't compare. Being in love and loving are so unlike each other. And it's sometimes a little frightening but at the same time oh so good to be loved like this. So sure, Minho doesn't mind being stared at a little. However, it does get a little awkward after a while. After all, they set up this video call to actually talk and not just stare at each other. So Minho clears his throat after maybe half a minute of silence to start asking some random question he can come up with at the top of his mind.

They talk about a few different subjects, one topic kind of leading them to the next one naturally. It's nice, harmless discussions about music and movies, soft banter, the perfect distraction. There is the occasional break of them just pausing and looking at each other for a moment. It's about the longing. The yearning. But they find their way back into conversation easily. Minho doesn't even really notice the time passing until he happens to check the call time to see that they've been talking for nearly two hours already. His phone battery has more than halved in this time. But there's still enough left to go around. And if all else fails he'll just have to get up again to get a charger.

Minho has changed position a couple of times since the start of this call, always switching back between lying on his stomach or his back. Stomach is more comfortable, but he feels like the angle looks nicer when he is holding the camera above his head. He tried lying on his side or sitting up for a bit but neither really worked out for him. Currently, he's on his back again, even though his phone is starting to feel heavy in his hand again. They are in another little pause.

Just a moment ago they were having a playful debate about musicians they like. Minho was making fun of Chan for liking Ed Sheeran – that's such a basic white girl thing to do – and he was having a good time teasing him until Chan turned around to use Minho's own point to jokingly mock him for liking BTS. After that Minho had decided to no longer have this debate. And he made that point clear by pouting until Chan started laughing and then complaining about Chan making fun of him. Keeping a straight face while saying that only proofs his talent as an actor. After that Chan called him silly and he retorted by calling him a dumbass. And since then they've just kind of been staring at each other without saying anything.

Absentmindedly Minho pulls on the collar of his shirt, all the moving around has made it bunch up around his neck a little awkwardly and it's not really suffocating but he doesn't like the feeling of having all that fabric there. He tugs it down a little, resting his hand on his chest once he has finished the movement. He's not even actively thinking about it, too busy with looking at Chan. It's only when he notices the slight shift in the way Chan is looking at him that he starts thinking about what he just did. Chan is still staring at him lovingly, but now there is something more to it. Minho has a little theory about what might be going on and the easiest way to prove a theory is to just jump straight into experimentation.

Minho angles his phone slightly different, making sure that his whole torso is visible in the frame before he slowly lets his hand slide down his chest until he has reached the hem of his shirt. He finishes off the motion by tugging on the hem a little, to pretend that it was just a further step in adjusting his clothes. But this time he is watching Chan's reactions closely. And there it is again. That flicker of something more than just pure innocent affection in his eyes. That sparkle of lust. Of hunger. Of want.

But still, Minho would rather play dumb for a bit. See how far he can take this game because even though Chan doesn't know it yet they are now playing a game. A game of teasing and riling each other up to see who will cave in first.

"What are you thinking about right now?", Minho asks while pretending to play with the hem of his shirt absentmindedly. Pushing it up slightly to reveal a patch of his bare skin underneath. He tries his best to make the movements seem accidental when they are in fact all very deliberate. Minho keeps glancing at his own image displayed in a corner of his screen to check if he's giving off the vibe he wants to without making it too obvious. And at the same time, he tries to observe Chan closely.

"Just... thinking about how much I want to be with you right now", Chan answers. And it could be something incredibly sweet, cheesy almost, if it weren't for that look he's giving Minho. There is a difference between longing and want and Minho is pretty sure that he's able to tell that.

"Me too", he answers, making sure to make his voice sound a little more husky and whispery than he has to. He lets his hand trail back up, pulling his shirt a bit further up in the process – oops – to reveal some more of his stomach. "I would love to have you here, I really wanna cuddle."

"Hmm, me too", Chan hums but he seems distracted to say the least. Minho can tell that he is no longer just looking at his face. Not that he minds. It's exactly what he wants. It's weird, but being looked at like that is so thrilling. To know that Chan is taking in every little motion of Minho's body. And to know that it's probably arousing him, that his imagination must be running wild. Minho would love nothing more than for Chan to stare at him like that while saying all the things he'd do to him if they could be together right now. But apparently he's going to take a little more, well let's call it convincing, to get there.

"And maybe I wanna do a little more than just cuddle...", Minho makes sure to leave that sentence hanging in the air for a moment. By now he's fully aware that the way his hands are gliding over his body is more than just a little suggestive. He started circling his index finger around his nipple on top of his shirt. Usually, he's not even that sensitive in that spot but just knowing that Chan is watching his every move makes shivers run down Minho's spine and when he bites down on his bottom lip to stop it from trembling it's not all performance anymore. "You know, like kiss you", he finally adds in a somewhat husky voice. It's not all deliberate. In addition to sexing it up on purpose, he also feels like his voice would just crack if he tried to speak normally.

Chan hisses audibly. Apparently he's given up on keeping a straight face. Now it's time for the final blow. Minho makes sure to look at his phone as innocently as he can, batting his lashes a couple of times for good measure before he asks: "Are you alright?"

"You're a fucking tease, a vixen, a little minx. You're driving me insane, don't even pretend you're not doing it on purpose, I can see that sly grin on your face", he groans. Minho shudders. He's always liked turning Chan on, teasing him until he just cracks and fucks Minho's brains out. No restraint, just pure uncontained lust. He loves it so much. And somehow getting what he wants and yet not getting it at the same time make the whole ordeal even more thrilling. He's hard already and he has barely even touched himself.

"Maybe I'm a little lonely... and also very horny", he mumbles. He can see Chan's nostrils flail as the boy once again takes a deep breath. He's still acting a little too calm for Minho's liking. But he has a little idea on how to make things more interesting.

"Gimme a moment", he announces before placing his phone down beside him. He quickly jumps up from his bed to hurry to his desk where he tossed his earbuds earlier, grabs them and locks his door on the way back. When he plops back down onto his bed he fumbles around with the wire – how did it even manage to get tangled up just from lying around? – to connect it to his phone and then put the earbuds in. Finally, he picks his phone up again, holding it above himself once more to make sure his whole upper body is nicely displayed.

"Can you still hear me?", he asks, with a grin. Chan nods, seemingly a little confused.

"Yeah, I hear you just fine, why did you need to get your earphones suddenly?"

"I can also hear you. But no one else can. It's like your speaking right into my ear. If I close my eyes I can almost pretend you're right here", Minho explains. Without skipping a beat he goes back to touching himself but openly provocative this time. He lets his hands wander over his chest for a bit more, fingers circling his nipples before he finally reaches further down, pushing the loose sweatpants down just enough to reveal his cock. He's gotten soft again but a few deliberately slow strokes and Minho can feel himself grow hard in his hands. All while Chan is watching him with hungry eyes.

"Fuck, you're so hot", he growls. Minho replies with a soft moan that only seems to turn Chan on more. He's hissing and biting his lip and shifting around in his chair. Minho closes his eyes, focusing only on the sounds and the feelings. The overall sensation. If he pretends hard enough maybe he can forget that this is his own hand stroking his cock. Maybe if he closes his eyes he can pretend that those are Chan's long slender fingers instead. His rough hands that Minho loves so much. Damn, he really misses those fingers right now. His own are too short for fingering himself just the way he needs to. All he can do is stroke himself and pathetically whine and plead for release. But Chan always manages to find that sweet spot.

"Keep talking, tell me how good I'm doing", Minho whispers. He can feel the heat building up inside his body but just that isn't enough. He needs to hear Chan. Needs to know that he's being desired by him. Needs to hear how pretty he is.

"You're doing so amazing darling. You look so hot like that. Wish I could touch you. If I were with you I'd finger you open until you beg me to fuck you. And I'd do it all nice and slow. Just wanna be inside you. You're so warm and tight, feels so amazing. You're really driving me insane with how good you look right now."

Minho lets out another pathetic whimper. Usually, he'd be ashamed of how easy it is for Chan to reduce him to this pleading mess, but with Chan it's different. Because Chan likes seeing him like that. He has told him many times how much he enjoys making Minho feel good. And how he is allowed to enjoy this, to indulge in the pleasure he gets out of it. Minho is still stroking his by now fully hard cock. Slowly, to keep himself from cumming to soon but with just enough pressure to make sure he's right on the edge of orgasm for most of the experience. His tip must be messy and leaking with precum by now that he smears around to add to the stimulation.

"Keep going", Chan commands. His voice is a low growl that sends a shiver through Minho's entire body. He has to bite down onto his lip to conceal a moan or a curse or maybe something in between from slipping out. Instead, the sound that escapes him is more of a little whimper, almost whining. A pathetic little sound. But this is what Chan has reduced him to. Minho slowly opens his eyes, still stroking himself at a pace that is bound to make him completely lose it not too far from now. He can't help but want to see Chan. He wants to see that lust-filled look on his face. The way he is practically devouring him with his eyes.

But what Minho sees when he finally dares to look again is even better than that. Chan is leaning back in his desk chair, pushed just far enough back for his crotch to be in the frame. And his hand which is frantically stroking his hard erection, the boxers with the silly print pushed down just enough to not be in the way. Minho can feel his eyes practically rolling back into his skull as another whimpering sound escapes his lips. Even the slow strokes that have been keeping him just on edge are beginning to be too much, the pure overstimulation of touching, being watched and hearing Chan hiss and groan right into his ear is slowly becoming too much to bear. So many of his senses are being stimulated at the same time. It's overwhelming.

"I'm close", Minho whispers. Even in his own ears, his voice sounds incredibly desperate, almost pleading for permission to get some relief. It's insane, Minho never gets this turned on from touching himself. Most of the time he doesn't even get that bothered when he's making out with Chan. But something about Chan watching him and yet not being here to touch him, something about wanting something that is just a little out of reach is so frustrating. And there is so much pent up frustration from the days they already spent being apart from each other. And the days still to come.

"Don't hold back", Chan says. And Minho doesn't. His eyes flutter shut again as the strokes of his hand become faster, less rhythmic, a wild paced chase for that sweet high. Minho almost drops his phone on his face when he cums into his closed fist, his hips stuttering, thrusting upwards in a desperate motion, searching for friction. For release. He fails to muffle to moan that escapes him, even though he can barely hear it himself. Even though he can't see it Chan must have reached his climax at almost the same time judging by the grunts coming from Minho's earphones. The sound is directly in his ears, filling up his hazy mind. His whole body is trembling from the sensation and he has to put down his phone again, the arm with which he has been holding it up the entire time feeling wobbly and the muscles aching. He can still hear the mumbling of Chan's voice and his heavy breathing though.

Once Minho's head has cleared up again a little he finally wipes his disgustingly sticky hand clean on the leg of his pants and pulls them up again. The rough fabric of his boxers feels almost too harsh against his sensitive cock and he has to hold back another little whimper when he gets dressed again and rolls onto his stomach to get into a more comfortable position. When he picks up his phone again he sees Chan fumbling around with some balled up paper tissues. Once the other boy notices that Minho is looking at him again he smiles at the camera.

"Hey there, was starting to get worried about you", he laughs. Minho smiles back. He's beginning to feel very much warm inside. And maybe also a little sleepy.

"Was kinda intense, I needed a moment to come down", he mumbles. Chan sill smiles at him while he shoves aside the tissues and gets comfortable in his chair again, scooting a little closer to the table and thus also the camera. As if to closer inspect something on the screen. And well, aside from Minho there is probably not much to look at. Weird how he apparently never gets tired of that.

"You tired?", Chan asks. Minho shakes his head but at the same time yawns, causing Chan to laugh. "It's fine, it's getting kinda late and we've been talking for hours, we should probably hang up soon. Not that I want to."

"Maybe we should", Minho agrees hesitantly. Although they have both acknowledged it now neither of them is really willing to go through with it. Minho used to make fun of those _no, you hang up first_ scenes all the time. But now that he is the person refusing to hang up he does feel a little more compassion for those couples. Still, it's irritating to watch. But maybe you can't help being a little irritating when you're in love. "I really miss you", Minho mumbles. He's sure he's said it at least ten times since they started this call. And he has repeated it to himself over and over again. It's pretty much the only thing on his mind. He misses Chan. Misses actually being with him. Being touched, held, kissed, loved. And while seeing him and talking to him is nice it's still not enough. It can never be really enough.

"I miss you too. But hey, I'm sure we'll see each other again soon. And until then we'll just have to text each other a lot. Maybe we can even make those video calls a regular thing."

"Yeah, that would be nice..." A moment of silence follows in which neither of them wants to say goodbye but they also both don't know what else to talk about. Still, despite being tired and a little worn out Minho refuses to just let it fade out now. He's always been the type to enjoy cuddling after sex. And this is maybe the next best thing they can do at the moment. "Hey, what's the first thing you want to do when we can see each other again?", he asks. Chan seems to think about the question for a moment before he answers.

"I want to take you out on a date that lasts pretty much all day. You know, do all the things we can't do right now, like go to the movies, eat out, maybe do karaoke or something or just take a long walk through town. Some window shopping maybe or just hanging at the mall. Ugh, never thought I'd miss being outside this much."

"Hmm, there's a movie coming out that I want to see. Or at least I think it's coming out soon, maybe they'll have to push it back." Actually Minho isn't even all that keen on seeing this movie, sure the premise sounded interesting enough and it has a couple of actors in it that he likes, but he's never been a huge fan of going to the movies. But he knows that Chan will jump on that opportunity as he always does. And everything is kind of a little more fun when he's doing it with Chan.

"Really, could you send me a trailer? If it looks interesting we'll go see it together as soon as we can." Chan's enthusiasm is straight-up adorable and Minho can't help smiling about how sweet his boyfriend is. And also how predictable. But maybe having something to look forward to will make this whole thing more bearable.

"Is that a promise?"

"Yeah, I promise you that we'll go out and watch a movie and do everything you want as soon as we can."

"Everything?", Minho asks, wiggling his eyebrows. Chan rolls his eyes.

"I know exactly where this is going and yes, everything. I want you as well, you know that."

"Good, cause your hands feel so much better."


End file.
